


Yeti

by Monstrosibee



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, rdc, this was a request i did for a friend, who didnt know beast wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrosibee/pseuds/Monstrosibee
Summary: "You asked for a new beast mode for deep sea that fit your schematics. I got you one. What’s wrong with it?”
Relationships: Depth Charge/Rampage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Yeti

"Absolutely not.“

Depth Charge looked up from the crustacean in his hand, back kibble flaring slightly as he caught the expression on his companion’s face. Rampage was even more crunched by the short roof of the rocky overhang that they huddled under than the Maximal, keeping out the majority of the hazy rain that pounded at the cliffs overhead, but his disdain was clear enough on his face where it was tucked close to his chest.

Adjusting his grip on the container in his hand, Depth Charge mumbled irritably. "You asked for a new beast mode for deep sea that fit your schematics. I got you one. What’s wrong with it?”

Rampage waved an impatient hand at it. “It’s covered in fluff. I have an exoskeleton, I don’t DO fluff.”

In truth, the little white crab was fairly fluffy. Its filaments hadn’t appeared so outside of the water, but in the little container it became very apparent that most of its pincer arms’ exoskeleton were hidden beneath a coat of fur. From what Depth Charge could tell, it wasn’t quite the same hair as what organic mammals grew, but with it framing the creature’s twin eye stalks like a little halo, he suspected Rampage didn’t care.

“Well, according to what your t-cog requires for a beast mode, this is what you’ve got.” The little crab waved its pincers as its water sloshed sideways, and Depth Charge steadied his hand again. “You said you wanted to check out the deep sea floor for some reason? Unless you suddenly turned into a shrimp or something when I wasn’t looking, this is your choice of crustacean.”

Narrowing his optics, the Predacon twitched his beast mode’s leg kibble in thought. Depth Charge wasn’t really sure what his illicit…companion? Wasn’t sure what he wanted to do at the bottom of the ocean, but the Maximal knew the planet’s oceans better than any other Cybertronian on the planet - which wasn’t saying a HUGE amount, to be honest - and he promised to find something that wouldn’t be crushed like an empty energon cube at those kinds of depths.

“Fine, alright, okay.” If Rampage had had a properly oriented mouth, he would have grimaced, but instead he settled for twitching the little mandibles framing his face. With a careful hand, he reached into the water and gently scooped the crab and out. It reacted by bracing its skinny legs against his palm, waving its arms in alarm. He vented as he examined it , still obviously displeased. “It’s got antennae.”

Depth Charge rolled his eyes, placing the crab’s container on a nearby rock. “Yeah, some organic creatures do. What, that a deal breaker?”

Rampage didn’t reply, and the Maximal’s sensors suddenly informed him of the presence of a high frequency wavelength as a scanner washed over the little white crab. Snorting as he read through the details on his HUD, Rampage flexed his back kibble. “This thing eats bacteria. How am I supposed to be intimidating with a beast mode like this?”

“That’s not what you asked me for. You asked me for a beast mode that could work at high depths.” Depth Charge shrugged, accepting the crab back and placing it once more in its container. “‘Sides, I thought you were going right back to your usual mode when you were done with…whatever this is.”

“I mean, I am.” Flexing his plating, Rampage stepped out from under the overhang and transformed, collapsing in on himself until he was an enormous version of the little white crab in the container. The filaments on his limbs, however, remained fluffed out on land, most likely because his systems couldn’t quite replicate the consistency with the protometal it had to work with. Spinning the wheels in his pincers, he tested his legs, moving joints one by one. “Well, at least its built decently.”

“You are so dramatic.” Depth Charge rapped a knuckle against the carapace of the enormous crab’s back. “Now come on. I told you I’d show you the way to the geothermal vents you asked about and I’m not waiting for your slow aft to scramble across all the rocks down to shore.”

Rampage’s eye stalks swiveled. “I was screwing with you when I said you had to do that. Your self righteous Primal buddy and his squad of rockheads are going to get suspicious if you’re out here too long.”

Depth Charge shrugged. “Nah, Primal doesn’t care what I do in my spare time as long as I’m not cuddled up to any Predacons.”

They were both silent for a moment, and then Rampage grunted. “Alright.” His t-cog whirled as he transformed back to root mode, displaying plating that gleamed white as bleached organic bone, the once violet sections of him now a pale yellow. The largest difference, however, was the wreath of explosive tufts of fur that ringed his neck and traveled down his arms.

He had to hush Depth Charge’s raucous guffawing, lest prying eyes find them.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> the picture is by databuffering on tumblr, y'all should go check out his stuff


End file.
